Vampiros a media noche
by UnknownLine
Summary: En el sótano de una mansión alejada de la ciudad yacía un maquiavélico y silencioso misterio. Los nuevos dueños de la mansión tenían una curiosa y distraída hija que hallaría el secreto y lo desterraría de las sombras. Una criatura aparecería en la almohada de la niña con un desconocido e integrante deseo. ¿Quién era ese travieso ser del tamaño de una nuez?
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Naruto es un anime creado por Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes son todos suyos, yo solo los uso para imaginar cosas divertidas.**

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

Solté las maletas dejando que resonaran al caer sobre el suelo, me apoyé en mis rodillas tratando de recuperar las energías que perdí subiendo las maletas hasta el tercer piso. Me asomé lentamente hacia la ventana de mi habitación, la que abría a un balcón enorme.

Acaricié las barandas de madera barnizada deleitándome en la suavidad de su superficie, delgados y zigzagueados fierros sostenían las barandas justo donde yacía mi cintura. El sol refulgente yacía en el punto más alto del cielo y unas cuantas nubes de algodón hacían formas de animales.

 _Brr brr._

El celular en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros rasgados comenzó a vibrar.

 _Llamada entrante de Sakura Haruno._

Deslicé el dedo sobre el icono del celular verde y acerqué el aparato a mi oreja.

Moshi moshi.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Has llegado a tu nueva casa? Vi un camión de intercambio pasar frente la mía y me gustaría saber que es tuyo antes de visitarte.

Puede que sí. ¡Qué suerte que ahora vivamos tan cerca!

Iré a verte, hay algo que tengo que contarte.

De acuerdo, apresura.

Mi mejor amiga finalizó la llamada y no pude evitar comenzar a tejer ideas en mi cabeza de lo que quería decir. ¿Otra vez habría tenido una discusión desagradable con sus padres?¿Está saliendo con un chico y ya cree que es su alma gemela?

Comencé a guardar mi ropa en un ancho y espacioso armario. Desde mis chaquetas largas y coloridas hasta mis bototos militares. Quizás no sea una maestra de la moda, pero soy muy quisquillosa con lo que visto.

—Tu ropa sigue siendo tan colorida como la entrada de un circo, tal y como lo recordaba.

Reí algo avergonzada y me acerqué a darle un abrazo. Nos sentamos en la cama matrimonial y conversamos de nuestra vida y las cosas que hicimos en ese largo año sin vernos. Luego Sakura se enserió y creí que me hablaría de eso que vino a contarme.

—Hinata.

Mencionó mi nombre, deseaba que escuchara con atención lo que diría.

—Hay un chico que conocí en la preparatoria. Su cabello es negro como una noche sin estrellas y tiene marcados abdominales—mi rostro demostró confusión—. Lo espié por la ventana cuando se cambiaba en los camerinos...

—Sakura grandísima pervertida.

—Pero lo importante es... Lo encontré.

Guardé silencio por un momento. No era la primera vez que sucedía esto, Sakura se ilusionaba y terminaban rompiéndole el corazón.

—Es un chico tan guapo —se mordió el labio, probablemente recordando sus abdominales—, su paradero es un misterio, su club de fans y yo solo sabemos que llega a pie—¿dijo club de fans?—. Ningún alumno ni siquiera profesores lo habían visto antes, por lo que deduzco que es nuevo en Criessland.

—Criessland, creo que significa tierra de los gritos. Es un nombre muy extraño, ¿no lo crees?

—Un inglés le colocó el nombre a estas tierras. Los occidentales tienen costumbres algo difíciles de comprender.

—Claramente. Pero volviendo a lo del chico, ¿cuándo llegó a la preparatoria?

—Hace seis días, el mismo día que vendrías, pero el camión de intercambio tuvo problemas técnicos. Qué casualidad, ¿no te parece?

Asentí con la cabeza y una sonrisita. Me causaba algo de emoción la idea bizarra de que él tuviese algo que ver conmigo. Un juego de niñas simplemente.

Colocamos nuestra música electrónica favorita y comenzamos a desocupar las maletas con ropa y otras pertenencias, luego seguimos con el resto de la casa. Ya había oscurecido y aún nos quedaban cajas que desocupar. Mi padre detuvo a las mucamas y a los mayordomos y les pidió que descansaran.

—Gracias por la visita Sakura, puedo decirle a nuestro chófer que te lleve a casa.

—No se preocupe señor Hyuga, he venido en auto.

—Ya veo, recuerda que puedes volver cuando desees.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento y se despidió de mi hermana doce años que todavía colocaba unos retratos de nuestra madre en un estante.

Cerramos la puerta tras nosotras y nos abrazamos por la fría helada que nos bañó.

—Bien, aquí te dejo.

Sakura rió libremente cuando comprendió que era solo una broma. Hablamos cosas de chicas mientras caminábamos apresuradas por el camino de piedras cuadradas. Nos despedimos con un abrazo al llegar a la carretera y me marché cuando arrancó.

El viento sacudió las hojas de los árboles provocando un agudo silbido. Obligué a mis pies a caminar y comencé a mirar alternativamente de izquierda a derecha. Entonces escuché el crujido de una rama a metros de mí y corrí hacia mi casa como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

Busqué la cerradura con mis manos porque la oscuridad no me permitía verla. ¿Por qué diablos no encendieron las luces? El ruido de un objeto cayendo desde uno de los árboles más largos me erizó los vellos de la piel. Giré acobardada.

 _Miau._

Una la prolongada inhalación salió expulsada por mis pulmones. El felino más negro que he visto en mi vida levantó su cola y huyó. Por un momento creí que alguien me perseguía. Escuché a la pequeña Hanabi gritando que la cena estaba servida y luego a mi padre pidiéndole que encendiera las luces del jardín.

La cerradura era demasiado grande paara no notarla, tenía tonos dorados alrededor y plateados en el centro. Recordar como hace solo unos breves segundos huía desesperadamente de un gato indefenso llenó de colores mis mejillas.

Cenamos un festín de muchos sabores, verduras, pescados y arroz. Las mucamas, los mayordomos y demás ayudantes, se sentaron a comer con nosotros, desde mi niñez que compartíamos como una familia.

Comimos, reímos y brindamos por el comienzo de una nueva vida. Ya habíamos vaciado los platos y algunos bebieron unas cuantas copas cuando dieron las doce de la noche. Se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar merecidamente.

No obstante, mi padre me pidió un último recado antes de irme a dormir. Me entregó una caja más bien liviana con cartas de él y mi madre dentro. Deseaba guardarlas en el sótano y evitar así que se extraviaran de alguna manera, el consumo de alcohol lo tenía mareado y creía que era peligroso rodearse de cajas con las que podía tropezar.

El sótano se encontraba hacia la izquierda del salón principal, mi padre me dio las indicaciones. Creí que solo se hacía el ebrio y por holgazanear me mandó a dejar la caja a mí. El pasillo no se encontraba iluminado y para infortunio mío desconocía la posición de los encendedores. Coloqué la linterna en mi celular.

El suelo se cubría con una alfombra rojiza tierra y pequeños detalles dorados. Casi a tres metros del suelo se hallaban lámparas zigzagueadas entre sí provocando ese aire a antiguo a la mansión.

Derecha, izquierda, izquierda... Definitivamente me hallaba perdida y no tenía idea alguna de como llegar al salón. Comencé a buscar el número de mi padre, pero una ráfaga de viento recorrió el pasillo encendiendo las velas de las paredes.

Guardé el celular de regreso a mi bolsillo mirando maniáticamente de izquierda a derecha. Tragué saliva con dificultad y seguí la luz de las lámparas. Aunque no fuese una muchachita valiente, la curiosidad hacía de las suyas, impulsándome a averiguar qué manejaba las luces.

A medida que avanzaba las luces en la lejanía se hacían más brillantes. Finalmente se detuvieron en una compuerta que yacía en el suelo. Estaba hecha de madera, y a diferencia de las demás piezas de la mansión, los trozos de madera se encontraban cortados irregularmente y superpuestos los unos entre los otros.

Haciendo fuerza con las manos conseguí tirar la compuerta hacia atrás. Encendí la linterna de mi celular y alumbré hacia abajo, era una larga caída si llegaba a resbalar. En ese instante deseé ser un pulpo con ocho brazos. Dejé mi celular en la superficie y afirmé la caja con una mano, y un pie tras otro bajé lentamente los escalones.

En cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo sentí que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo, ignoré que después debía subir. Quise iluminar para encontrar un lugar donde dejar ordenadamente la caja, y al sentir el espacio hueco en mi bolsillo maldije lo distraída que soy.

Escuché como una flama de fuego se encendía atrás mío y mi labio tembló. Lo que sea que fuese, trataba de ayudarme, pero eso no le quitaba que era tétrico y mucho. Una caja de madera que llegaba hasta mis caderas era iluminada por la lámpara. Miré de soslayo hacia las escaleras y armándome de idiotez me acerqué hacia la singular reliquia.

 _Ábrenos. Ábrenos. Ábrenos._

Grité agudamente y miré de un lado a otro, pero yacía en vano, la carencia de luz hacía todo borroso. Las voces se detuvieron y el sótano quedó en un silencio espectral. Vi claramente que la caja se sacudió.

—¿Quieren que la abra?

¿Hablando con espíritus muertos? Perfecto, déjeme llamar a un manicomio para que comiencen a hacerle los papeles.

Las mismas voces de un principio comenzó a resonar entre las paredes. Revisé la caja, era un cubo de madera con una llave que me impedía abrirla. Fruncí el ceño y sujeté un pinche que descansaba en el suelo. Pero por más que me esforzaba no conseguía abrir la cerradura.

Escuche algo moviéndose arriba mío, reaccioné muy tarde para esquivar el objeto que dio en mi cabeza. Me quejé adolorida y le eché un vistazo, era un viejo pergamino. Lo tomé entre mis manos acariciando sus bordes, la superficie rugosa y áspera.

Tosí por el polvo al abrirlo y sacudí el aire con mi mano, me picó la nariz. Tenía un texto de kanjis, no conseguí entender mucho.

—Personas... Relaciones... Compañeros... Creo que necesito estudiar más.

El pergamino mostró un nombre hecho con fuego. No se encontraba escrito en kanjis, ni hiragana, sino que estaba escrito en katakana. La alta temperatura que emanaban las letras ardientes abrigaron mi piel.

ナルト

—¿Na-ru-to?

El fuego del pergamino y la luz de la lámpara se apagaron repentinamente. Escuché a alguien bajando por las escaleras hasta pisar el suelo.

No, ¡quería saber más!

—Señorita Hinata, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo dice?

Señaló mi mano con la linterna enseñándome mi mano bañando con sangre el pergamino. Fruncí el ceño confundida.

—¿Sucede algo señorita Hinata?

El pergamino yace carente de letras.

—Nada, no te preocupes.

Amarró un pañuelo en mi mano y comenzamos a subir las escaleras. Antes de irnos coloqué el pergamino en mi vientre, cubierto por mi polerón grisáceo. Al llegar arriba sujeté mi celular y la ayudé a cerrar la entrada al sótano. Las velas de las lámparas se hallaban secas y empolvadas, parecían no haberse encendido en años.

Pero lo que acababa de vivir era real. Quiénes sea que hayan tratado de comunicarse conmigo no deseaban que nadie más supiera de su existencia. Afortunadamente para ellos soy buena guardando secretos.

Al llegar a mi habitación cerré la puerta con seguro, me asomé por las ventanas y corrí las cortinas. En la mansión sucedió algo gordo y ellos tenían que hacerlo saber. ¿Qué clase de injusticia acechaba la historia de Criessland? El pequeño pueblo que fue creado hace más de doscientos años.

Saqué el pergamino del polerón grisáceo y lo estiré sobre mi cama. Había tomado la decisión de averiguar por mí misma que había acechado al pacífico pueblo de Criessland.


	2. Capítulo 1: Una pequeña criatura

**Disclaimer: Naruto es un anime creado por Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes son todos suyos, yo solo los uso para usar mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **UNA PEQUEÑA CRIATURA**

Deslicé mis brazos por la superficie lisa y fría de mi cama. Durante toda la noche probé las maneras más inusuales de hacer que el pergamino funcionara.

Le hablé...

 _—Espíritus del mal, necesito su ayuda para vislumbrar la sabiduría del pergamino, ¡por favor, iluminarme!_

Le prendí fuego...

 _—Si no se quemó la primera vez, no que se quemará ahora... —acerqué el encendedor al pergamino atenta a que las letras volvieran a aparecer, pero lo único que apareció fue humo—. ¡Ay no! —soplé repetidamente para apagar el fuego y suspiré aliviada._

Lo humedecí con pócimas inventadas...

 _—Un cuarto de vaso de vinagre, una cucharada de bicarbonato y una taza de agua —sonreí satisfecha por la espuma que comenzaba a subir. Corrí rápidamente a mi habitación, y sin quererlo tropecé con uno de mis zapatos, derramado toda la pócima en el pedazo de papel—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mal hice para que me suceda esto?_

Me sorprende que el pergamino no se haya deshecho.

Le ordené a mis brazos que me levantaran y estos apenas obedecieron. No recuerdo la hora que caí cansada en mi cama. La pieza estaba hecha un desastre, era la primera vez en mi vida que hacía tanto desorden.

Agua desparramada sobre la alfombra, anotaciones sin sentido en un cuaderno, lápices sueltos en el escritorio y un peluche encima de una enciclopedia. Debía ser de Hanabi, probablemente vino a mi habitación y revisó mis cosas. Sino fuera porque el peluche movía su panza lentamente de arriba a abajo lo hubiera ignorado para dar lugar a ordenar.

Pero parecía que existía una tecnología de vanguardia que creó peluches que toman aire.

El muñeco cabía en la palma de mi mano, vestía con una chaqueta negra y arremangada hasta los codos y un pantalón del mismo color algo ajustado, como si estuviera en una fiesta de gala. La curiosidad me impulsó a tomarlo desde la parte trasera de la chaqueta y subirlo a la altura de mi nariz.

Su rostro se volvió morado y el pequeño muñeco pareció cobrar vida para tratar de sujetarme los dedos. Lo dejé rápidamente sobre la enciclopedia al comprender que así lo asfixiaba. El muñeco tosió acariciándose la garganta y balbuceó algunas palabras que no entendí, era otro idioma al parecer.

Era un juguete ciertamente sorprendente. Lo di vuelta buscando el botón de apagado ignorando las palabras de auxilio pidiéndome que parara.

—¿Cómo se apaga este juguete?

—¡Hey, más cuidado! ¡Estoy muy delicado! Ok?

—Alguna instrucción al menos de cómo usarlo.

Inesperadamente sentí un pinchazo en mi dedo pulgar, el muñequito enterraba sus colmillos como un vampiro. Lo sujeté con mi otra mano y miré mi dedo ensangrentado.

—No quise morderte, pero la situación lo meritaba.

—¿Eres real?—pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—¿Y tú qué pensabas?

Caminó por mi brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a mi hombro derecho y saltó hasta mi cama. Rebotó tres veces y luego se estiró, diciendo que era la cama más esponjosa que conoció en su existencia.

Revolví las cosas del escritorio hasta encontrar una curita. Me la coloqué en el dedo para no ensuciar con sangre lo que tocara y me acuclillé al lado de la cama. Mi rostro adquirió interés al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche de ayer.

Aquella pequeña criatura que cabría perfectamente en mi bolsillo era la respuesta a las incógnitas que giraban entorno a la mansión, y quizás, a todo el pueblo de Criessland.

—Te he invocado, ¿no es así? Ayer, con el pergamino embrujado.

—¿Me estás tratando como si fuera una entidad maligna?

—Pues un humano no eres.

Sus ojos celestes como el cielo soleado en un día de verano trataron de indagar en mis pensamientos. Su nariz respingada y sus labios delgados y rosáceos fueron examinados por mis ojos. Temí que su telepatía funcionara conmigo y supiera que tenía ganas de apachurrarlo justo ahora.

—¿Qué me miras Hinata?—la voz de la criatura era algo aguda y ronca al mismo tiempo, ¡lo que me pareció aun más tierno!

Tu linda cara, gatito... Un momento, ¿me llamó por mi nombre?

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?—se encogió de hombros y se sentó delante de mí. Coloqué los ojos en blanco, tenía la costumbre de preguntar cosas y recibir respuestas.

—Hagamos un juego.

—¿Cuál?

—Puedes hacerme tres preguntas en las que pueda responder sí o no y seré completamente sincero con ellas.

—Hagámoslo.

—Pero si la respuesta es no, deberás hacer lo que yo te pida.

Me mordí la uña del dedo pulgar para apaciguar mi nerviosismo. Era la manera más rápida de resolver mis dudas acerca de él, pero por otro lado, no conocía la encomienda que me encargaría si hacía una pregunta equivocada...

—Acepto.

Me senté en la cama para descansar las piernas. La criatura se cruzó de piernas y quedamos frente a frente. Se veía muy pequeño a mi lado, en verdad parecía un juguete de acción... Hinata, enfoca.

—¿Te llamas Naruto?

—Sí.

—¿... Eres un vampiro?

—Sí.

Aunque lo sospechaba, oírlo afirmar de su boca que era un vampiro me parecía algo irreal.

—Y... —adelante, la respuesta a esta pregunta es obvia—. ¿Has perdido la vida?

—No.

Me churrasqué como un papel quemado.

—¿Cómo diablos? —apoyé las manos en mi cabeza como dos garras de gato.

—Lo hiciste bien, por poco creí que tendría que encontrar a mi colega solo... —rió de manera despreocupada—. Es broma, ¿lo notaste? Sabía que solo reunirías información para dos de las tres preguntas.

Lo ignoré como si no hubiera mencionado palabra y traté de cavilar cómo alguien no envejece con los años, ¿quizás por qué es un vampiro? Aun así ¿por qué nadie reportó aquella presencia fantasmal en la mansión? ¿Vivió entre las esquinas todo este tiempo? La curiosidad se hacía más y más grande, me quemaba el estómago.

—Aguarda, ¿cómo nadie supo que estás vivo? Debió ser difícil que no sospecharan de tu presencia.

—¿No fue suficiente con aquel trío preguntas?

—Explícame, te lo pido.

—Pues...

—Mi curiosidad no se detendrá al menos que me digas la verdad.

—¿Y me creerás?

—Tengo fe—miró la superficie de la cama matrimonial y se perdió en los adornos en espirales adornando la tonalidad blanca, creí que no había logrado convencerlo.

Entrecerró sus ojos gatunos y dijo sin ningún rastro de emoción.

—¿Cómo sería sino...? Lo hice con magia.

Los sucesos fantásticos que acontecieron aquella larga noche le dieron a lo inaudito forma y firmeza.

—Me sellaron en el pergamino que abriste hoy en la madrugada, aquel con mi nombre escrito, y permanecí dormido todos estos años.

Por esa razón no envejeció ni lo descubrieron vagando por los pasillos de la mansión. Su alma quedó encerrada en un espacio entre la vida y la muerte. Deseé saber qué se sentía despertar después de tantos años durmiendo y encontrarse en un mundo irreal. Pero por sus frases sencillas y carencia de emociones supuse que aquel tema avivaba su fibra melancólica, por lo que decidí no preguntar más.

—¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

Por supuesto, crecen tan rápido como la división celular.

—No por el momento, Narutín. Pero cuando se me ocurra alguna, te preguntaré.

Su cara se arrugó en una mueca graciosa.

—¿Me dijiste Narutín?

—¿Algún problema?

—Suena raro, no me digas así.

—¿Por qué, Narutín? —sonreí al ver sus mejillas enrojeciendo notoriamente. Lo seguiría llamando de tal manera, solo para ver sus cachetitos colorados.

—¡No me llames así o te muerdo en el dedo!

—Atrévete —me levanté de la cama desafiándolo con la mirada.

Infló las mejillas como un niño de seis años y se cruzó de brazos con desdén, me sentí un pelín culpable.

—Es temprano, y mi papá y mi hermana siguen durmiendo, creo que es el momento perfecto para hacer lo que me quieres pedir.

—Está bien.

—Genial, vamos por eso.

—Pero necesitaremos una vela.

Acerqué mi mentón a mi cuello y alcé una ceja.

* * *

Me coloqué mi abrigo rojo y entallado porque sus bolsillos en forma de globo desinflado era lo que necesitaba para guardar la vela, el encendedor y a Naruto. Coloqué los objetos en mi bolsillo izquierdo y a Naruto en el otro.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Narutín?

—Molesto porque me sigues llamando ridículamente.

—Mejor acostúmbrate porque es tu nuevo apodo.

Naruto me sacó la lengua y se escondió en mi bolsillo. Desvió la conversación con una queja obstinada. No deseaba saber si le gustaba o no le gustaba el nombre, solo si sentía curiosidad por descubrir cuánto cambió el mundo desde que lo vio por última vez. Su forma de vestir me recordaba a las prendas que usaban los chicos que se hacían llamar _góticos_ o _emos_ , ¿habrá vivido en aquella época victoriana?

Salí de mi habitación dejándola ordenada y aromatizada tras de mí. Los pasillos de la mansión se hallaban vacíos, por lo que agradecí que fuera día domingo y que mi padre permitiera a los empleados tener el día libre. Cuando llegué al primer piso me dirigí a la cocina caminando distraídamente hacia el refrigerador.

—¡Hinata cuidado!

Tropecé con el pie de la mesa y caí de cara al suelo. Felicitaciones Hinata, eres la maestra del sigilo.

—¿Estás bien?

—No… Siento la cara adormecida.

—¿Hinata, qué haces en el suelo?

—¿TenTen?

Sentí a Naruto escondiéndose en mi bolsillo. Tenten tiró de mi mano derecha y me ayudó a levantarme. Me hizo preguntas inquisitivas notando que saldría, tratando de reunir información. Era mucama personal y amiga de travesuras, sin embargo, tenía problemas con morderse la lengua. Preferí no arriesgarme y marcharme con la excusa de que se me hacía tarde.

Afortunadamente la técnica funcionó.

El sol amarillo alumbraba el jardín de la mansión de centro a rincón. La hierba parecía ser más verde y las flores parecían más coloridas. Los rayos de calor que provenían del cielo me hacían sentir calor. Me abstuve de sacarme el abrigo hasta que el calor pudiese conmigo.

Recordé que Naruto era un vampiro y que en las películas aquellos seres de la oscuridad se quemaban con la luz del sol… Y morían. Me volteé para asegurarme de estar sola y le pregunté a Naruto:

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿El sol te quema la piel?

—No moriré si me tocan los rayos del sol, por si eso crees.

—Qué alivio oírlo.

—Solo comienzo a debilitarme… Nada que un poco de sombra no pueda arreglar.

—Entiendo, no es peligroso.

—No, no lo es.

Más tranquila salimos de la propiedad y quedamos frente a la carretera. Y el calor pudo conmigo. Me quité el abrigo y coloqué a Naruto en mi hombro.

—Oye dije que no me mataba, pero el sol me hace sentir soñoliento…

—No es nada grave. Ahora, ¿por dónde debemos ir?

Apuntó con su dedín hacia el interior del bosque y se retorció con desesperación en mi hombro cómo si estuviera muriendo. Qué melodramático. Cruzamos la calle y entramos en el espeso bosque de Criessland. Las ramas de los árboles, cubierta de hojas por la estación de primavera, nos hicieron sombra. Naruto dejó de retorcerse y yo volví a colocarme el abrigo, comenzaba a enfriarme.

—¿Queda muy lejos?

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

—¿Qué haremos allá?

—Es preferible no hablar de esto aquí, si deseas saber que sucederá espera un poco más.

—No me va tanto misterio, la curiosidad me mata por dentro.

—Paciencia, Hinata.

Algo molesta expulsé aire por la nariz y me sobrecogí en mí misma. Las dudas se atiborraban en mi cabeza, pero Naruto no tenía cara de querer contestar ni una sola. Anduvimos un largo trecho, como siguiendo un sendero imaginario.

Cruzamos obstáculos y les saqué una fotografía mental para volver a esos momentos cuando lo desease. Anduvimos por un puente viejo y con tablas rotas que cruzaba un río por el que no corría agua, cubierto por cientos de hojas secas y rojizas; Nos deslizamos por un pequeño peñasco y me pregunté si lograríamos subirlo luego; Y saltamos sobre las deformadas piedras de un río con agua cristalina.

Yo y Naruto llegamos a una cueva de piedras grandes y anaranjadas. Pude sentir cómo afirmaba la tela de mi camiseta marinera, ¿se sentía nervioso o era un gesto de terror? Me pidió que entrara al túnel, por ende encendí la pequeña vela con aromatizante de vainilla y nos adentramos en el sombrío túnel.

Estaba cubierto de telarañas y del techo colgaban piedras negras y puntiagudas, traté de ignorar la sensación de peligro y controlar el ligero temblor en mis piernas. El camino terminó en una construcción rústica, el suelo estaba hecho con piedras y cemento y de las paredes colgaban finos candelabros en los que había rastro de velas derretidas. Me giré hacia atrás y no vi la luz al final del túnel, nuevamente la sensación que me impulsaba a largarme de ahí.

Naruto se deslizó por mis prendas de ropa hasta colocar sus pies en el suelo. Me agaché para alumbrar su camino y noté un círculo hecho con tinta negra y letras escritas en un idioma que desconocía. Coloqué la vela sobre un punto hecho en el centro del círculo suponiendo que eso iba ahí.

—Nos falta algo… —Naruto lucía incómodo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—… Sangre de humano.

—De acuerdo, sé que no me matarás.

Estiré mi dedo para que lo mordiera sin mucho pensar. Naruto se acercó y sujetó mi dedo con sus pequeñas manos, luego clavó sus colmillos. Sentí un pinchazo.

Guio mi dedo y formó tres comas alrededor de la vela. Se arrodilló al norte del círculo y me pidió que me arrodillara hacia el sur. Sus palabras comenzaron a hacer eco en el túnel, era un idioma distinto al japonés, nunca en mi vida lo había escuchado.

Gritos de personas asustadas se escucharon alrededor de nosotros, como si estuviesen sufriendo un gran dolor.

 _Sálvanos._

 _Huye._

 _¡Corre, Hinata!_

Los gritos me alteraron. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Cómo sabían mi nombre? Planeaba escucharlos y huir de la cueva, pero cuando hice ademán de levantarme, Naruto dijo:

—¡Quédate ahí!

—¿Quiénes son?

—Gakuzas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, por favor, confía en mí y no te muevas.

Oyendo sus palabras, volví a mi posición y traté de hacerle frente a mi corazón asustado. Me impresionaba la capacidad que tenía Naruto para darme valor, aunque su cupiese en la palma de mi mano. La vela se apagó y una sombra emergió del interior del círculo. La cueva quedó en un denso silencio. Pero cuando la ignorancia me hacía temer otra vez, sentí a Naruto sujetando mi dedo pulgar y susurrando un casi inaudible "estoy aquí", sentí que quería ser apachurrada por él.

Un momento, ¿cómo dije?

—No puede ser…

—Los años no te han pesado, Sasuke.

¿Cómo pudo verlo con semejante oscuridad? Su visión de vampiro, supongo. ¿Sería Sasuke también un vampiro? Qué estoy pensando, conocía a Naruto, por supuesto que sí.

—¿Quién es la humana…? ¿Hinata… eres tú? ¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —¿Otra vez? Debía estar soñando, ¿cuándo me volví tan popular?

—Es otra, Sasuke.

Pude notar la melancolía de Naruto en su voz, e interpreté el silencio de Sasuke como decepción.

—Salgamos, por favor, la humedad de la cueva me está mareando.

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a caminar porque pude escuchar sus pasos dejándome atrás. Cuán considerados, me halagan. Corrí hacia ellos olvidando la vela y el encendedor.

—Es una cueva muy rústica, nunca había visto piedras tan puntiagudas colgando del techo.

—¿Qué piedras? —inquirió Naruto.

—Las que cuelgan del techo.

Oí una risa burlona, era ronca, detecté a Sasuke.

—Son murciélagos, Hinata.

Mi piel empalideció al imaginarme los rostros peludos y extraños de estos pequeños animales, y en pocos minutos había corrido fuera de la cueva, a salvo. Me pasé la mano por el cabello y traté de recuperar el aliento. Minutos después Sasuke y Naruto salieron de la cueva, Naruto estaba cruzado de piernas en el hombro de Sasuke.

Mientras caminaban hacia la sombra observé detenidamente a Sasuke, era alto, de tez pálida como cualquier vampiro, sus ojos y cabello era negro como la noche, parecidos a los míos, solo que este amarraba su cabello en una especie de chongo.

Expelía un aire, ciertamente, sensual.

Me senté a unos metros de ellos para darles tiempo a solas. Parecían muy amigos, Sasuke se burlaba de su tamaño y reía al sacar a Naruto de quicio. Una clara muestra de amistad. Pasaron unos minutos y la conversación adquirió seriedad. La curiosidad me inspiró a unirme a la conversación.

—¿Qué sucede, por qué tan serios?

Naruto y Sasuke dudaron si contarme o no, pero creo que pensaron igual que yo, necesitarían a una humana.

—Hinata, esto es un asunto importante, necesitamos que lo asumas con madurez.

—Pueden contar con eso.

Comprendía que era un tema importante desde que cuando caminaba hacia el sótano las luces del pasillo se encendieron solas.

—Hay una unión de vampiros llamada _La Guía_ que aparece cada doscientos años para alimentarse de la gente.

—¿Cómo lo que hacen ustedes?

—Se dedican a secuestrar humanos jóvenes y las retienen hasta que su sangre deja de ser fresca… entonces los asesinan.

—Oh…

Hinata no seas estúpida, si fueran como _La Guía_ estarían a su favor.

—Pronto se cumplirán los doscientos años de la última masacre que hubo, debemos impedirlo.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Si pudieron hacerlo hace siglos, por qué les interesa detenerlos este año?

—Eres brillante… No me esperaba menos de ti.

¿Eso era ligue? ¡Qué ternura!

—Sasuke, ¿puedes? —nuevamente, el pasado sensible de Naruto.

—Digamos que hace doscientos años nos arruinaron la vida, no permitiremos que se la arruinen a alguien más.

Esas eran duras palabras para una dura realidad.

—¿Cómo los ubicaremos? ¿Necesitas una pieza Sasuke? Mi padre recibiría invitados sin problemas. Y puedo parecer muy tímida, pero soy buena actriz, si necesitan que me infiltre en _La Guía_ solo pídanmelo —mencionar el nombre de la unión vampírica se sentía como ser parte de un libro de misterio y criminalística.

—Sasuke me hablaba de sospechosos de una escuela no muy lejos de Criessland. Me parece buena idea que Sasuke se quede en la mansión. Y no, no te infiltrarás en _La Guía_ , no quiero que te pase nada malo, Hinata.

La preocupación que mostró Naruto por mí hizo que mi corazón bombeara más rápido.

—¿Cuál es… esa escuela? —traté de sonar clara, pero las últimas palabras de Naruto me pusieron nerviosa.

—Miyazaki College.

¡Sakura estudiaba ahí! Se iluminó la ampolleta arriba de mi cabeza, le diría todo a Sakura y vengaríamos la muerte de las personas que asesinó _La Guía_.

Resolveríamos el misterio de esas personas desaparecidas, y lo haríamos los cuatro juntos.

* * *

 _Coni hyuuga_

 _¡No te mueras, por favor!_

 _Curiosidad mala, deja a Coni tranquila :v._

 _Aquí publiqué el primer cap, no te me mueras._

 _Matta ne! ^^_


End file.
